1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a fuse information storage circuit of a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor apparatus can include a fuse array for storing test-related setup information, repair address information, and the like.
Therefore, a fuse information storage circuit for storing corresponding information in a fuse array may be used.